


Эта игра будет...

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Эта игра будет...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458162) by flaming sugar cubes (princesscurls). 



Клик.  
Монитор засветился, показывая рабочий стол. На глазах Шори заблестели слезы, когда он начал печатать. Стук нажимаемых клавиш был единственным звуком (если не считать прерывистых вздохов), раздававшимся в тихой комнате… И это, как ни странно, успокаивало.  
– А знаешь…   
Шори замер, чувствуя чуть ли не отчаяние от того, что собирался написать. Чушь какая-то. До чего он докатился? Полагается на компьютер, чтобы тот утешил его после долгих месяцев пренебрежения им ради встреч с любовником?  
На миг сердце кольнула острая боль. Он не мог стереть из памяти лицо Джениуса, своего  _бывшего_ любовника. У него были такие мягкие губы… Шори знал это наверняка. Он целовал их.  
По незагорелой щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. Шори начал печатать быстрее. Может быть… может быть, если все вернется на круги своя, и он вновь будет проводить вместе с компьютером долгие часы, он изгонит из головы мысли о Джениусе.  
Стоило попробовать.  
Шори подвел курсор мышки к иконке симулятора свиданий. На ней почему-то был изображен жених его брата, разве что в образе привлекательной девушки. Шори пожал плечами. Он не играл в эту игру уже несколько месяцев. О-о, как он, оказывается, скучал по Джулии. Саре. Вольфине. Конрамине. Гвендарине. Гюнте.  
В процессе игры он сумел полностью забыть о Джениусе. Компьютер старался исцелить душевные раны, нанесенные Джениусом, когда тот сказал: «Прости. У нас ничего не получится».  
Шори успешно продвигался в игре. Ухаживая за Вольфиной, он дошел уже до стадии, когда она позволила угостить себя обедом в пляжном кафе. Жизнь была хороша.   
Он не заметил, как день перешел в ранее утро. Или, точнее, не захотел заметить. Наконец, он решил свернуть окно и улыбнулся компьютеру.  
О, как он любил его.  
Интересно… Просто интересно, а может ли компьютер полюбить его в ответ? Нет. Полный бред. Это неодушевленный объект, не способный испытывать эмоции. Но с ним было так хорошо, компьютер его всегда понимал…  
Шори наклонился ближе и коснулся губами середины монитора. Если монитор еще худо-бедно можно целовать, то почему бы и нет?  
– Мне сейчас надо в душ, а потом собираться на учебу. Береги себя, ладно? – сказал он компьютеру, наплевав на то, что похож сейчас на маньяка.  
  
Компьютер очень хотел ему улыбнуться. Хотел сказать, что тоже его любит, и очень-очень сильно. И будет любить. Потому что компьютер был терпелив и мог ждать того дня, когда Шори признает свои истинные чувства.  
Но сколько они еще будут играть в эту игру?


End file.
